vs_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireball vs. TCT: Clash of Worlds Special Conversations
The Special Conversations is when characters interact with each other before, during, and after the fight. These special conversations only happen in Fireball vs. TCT: Clash of Worlds. Pre-Fight Dialogues and Intros Some characters have special conversations when they're about to start a battle or when they're the first in the line-up in a fight with another character. Default responses that can be given to any character have been omitted. Artix Figg *(vs. Baxter) "Let's see how perfect you really are!" *(vs. Baxter Monroe) "Wait? are we friends after this?" *(vs. Nicolas) "Why did you just question my race?" *(vs. Red Noir) "What in the heck are you even talking about?" *(vs. Goggles) "Yeah sorry about that" Baxter *(vs. Artix) "Let's see how fast you are kid" *(vs. Green Man) "Are you or not a member of the Green Gang?" *(vs. Nicolas) "Alright Nico, let's see those moves!" *(vs. Goggles) "Fire Sword is better...all day" *(vs. Red Noir) "Why are you such a savage?" *(vs. Baxter Ewers) "Sooo you want to eat pizza after this?" *(vs. Baxter Monroe) "Hey what did you just call me?" Baxter Ewers *(vs. Princess Oppai) "Look at those big jugs, but i already got one with big jugs!" *(vs. Christian Rice) "So you really want to beat me?" *(vs. Himself) "Huh? is this an AU of me?" *(vs. Trinity Ewers) "My daughter wants to fight me?? ummm...okay" *(vs. Goggles) "What's that hair all about? I did it better!" *(vs. Baxter) "Couldn't agree more" Baxter Monroe *(vs. Artix Figg) "It sorta depends on how hard you strike me Green boy!" *(vs. Red Noir) "Someone's got a mouth full of words and wants his ass kicked!" *(vs. Christian Rice) "Be aware on my pangolian race!" *(vs. Princess Oppai) "What are those!" *(vs. himself) "What the? What is this! A worthless copy made by that Jerk!" *(vs. Baxter) "What are you a copy?" Christian Rice *(vs. Red Noir) "Okay then Wade!" *(vs. Baxter Ewers) "I'm not gonna go down before you do!" *(vs. Artix Figg) "Are you ready for this?" *(vs. any female except Princess Oppai) "Sooo are you doing anything else?" *(vs. Princess Oppai) "I think were all attractive to those big jugs" Green Man *(vs. Red Noir) "How could you join in if your in something else" *(vs. Princess Oppai) "What's Planet Oppai?" Megane "Goggles" Bando *(vs. Princess Oppai) "Yeah???" *(vs. Baxter Ewers) "Is that an hair insult i hear?" *(vs. Artix Figg) "We may not have met entirely but we got it where it comes" Nicolas *(vs. Baxter) "Oh you bet i'm ready!" *(vs. Artix Figg) "Uhhhh aren't you supost to be a hedgehog?" Parker Mayson *(vs. Trinity Ewers) "It's a long story" *(vs. Anyone who can wield Fire) "How about we take this fight a lot "hotter" can we?" Princess Oppai of Breastom de VII *(vs. Christian Rice, Baxter Ewers and Red Noir) "Hey! Stop looking at them!" *(vs. Green Man) "It's a planet i'm from" *(vs. Goggles) "So Goggles? you care to spend time with me?" Red Noir *(vs. Green Man) "How did anyone ever enjoy your comics without me in 'em?" *(vs. any female except Princess Oppai) "Hey babe, did i ever tell you how red i really am?" *(vs. Princess Oppai) "Whooooaahh!!!! Lemme at em!" *(vs. Christian Rice) "Gonna rough you up like a Broadway musical!" *(vs. Artix Figg) "Heeeyyyy you work for Timebreaker? oh wait! yeah! cause she's fast like you stupid cat!" Trinity Ewers *(vs. Red Noir) "You do know im not into dating annoying people like you!" *(vs. Baxter Ewers) "Father of the past, please forgive my rogueness!" *(vs. Baxter) "You have similarities to my father? yes?" *(vs. Parker Mayson) "How did you get those flames anyway?" Call Names Artix Figg *Baxter - Baxter! *Baxter Monroe - Monroe! *Baxter Ewers - Ewers! Baxter *Artix - Let's go Artix! *Baxter Ewers - Ewers! *Christian Rice - Rice! *Parker Mayson - Parker! *Goggles - Goggles Bando! *Nicolas- Nico! *Red Noir: Savage! Baxter Ewers *Artix - Green Cat! *Christian Rice - Get them Christian! *Green Man - Green Superman! *Trinity Ewers - Future Daughter! *Princess Oppai - Big Jugs! Baxter Monroe *Baxter - Flame Boy! *Artix - You get them! *Christian - Side Burns *Green Man - Greeny *Red Noir - Loudmouth Christian Rice *Baxter Ewers - Beat them up! *Artix - Artix Speed! *Nicolas - Nico-San! *Princess Oppai - Oppai-Sama! *Red Noir - Mr Wiiillssoon!!! Green Man *Red Noir - Loudmouth Megane "Goggles" Bando Nicolas Parker Mayson Princess Oppai of Breastom de VII Red Noir *Green Man - Hey Greeny *Christian - Hey Spidey *Baxter - Fire Boy! *Nicolas - Pink Boy Trinity Ewers Victory Pose Quotes Artix Figg Baxter Baxter Ewers Baxter Monroe Christian Rice Green Man Megane "Goggles" Bando Nicolas Parker Mayson Princess Oppai of Breastom de VII Red Noir Trinity Ewers After-Match Win Quotes The following victory quotes are given right after the match, when the winning team and stage are shown. In a text bubble, the one with the final hit against the last man standing gives a finishing quip, all in a comic book fashion. Artix Figg *(vs. Baxter) "Your Flames weren't FAST enough to catch me!" Baxter *(vs. Artix) "See? What did i say in the match? Your Speed was too SLOW!" Baxter Ewers Baxter Monroe Christian Rice *(vs. Red Noir) "Hey Mister WIIILLSSOONNN....you suck!" Green Man Megane "Goggles" Bando Nicolas Parker Mayson Princess Oppai of Breastom de VII Red Noir *(vs. Princess Oppai) "I just beated up a girl with really big marshmellows!" Trinity Ewers Assist Quotes When character is going to assist another character. The player will press the Assist Buttons to summon a character. The unused character in the battle will go help the used characters in the battle. Artix Figg *(Calling for help) Help! *(Assist finish) Take'em down! Baxter *(Calling for help) Help Me! *(Assist finish) Jaa, mata! Baxter Ewers *(Calling for help) Help! *(Assist finish) I'm out! Baxter Monroe *(Calling for help) Now! *(Assist finish) I'll burn you when i come back! Christian Rice *(Calling for help) Now! *(Assist finish) I'll return! Green Man *(Calling for help) Now! *(Assist finish) Bye! Megane "Goggles" Bando *(Calling for help) I need assistance! *(Assist finish) I'll be in the back! Nicolas *(Calling for help) Uh guys, little help?! *(Assist finish) See ya! Parker Mayson *(Calling for help) Help! *(Assist finish) Time for a Beer can! Princess Oppai of Breastom de VII *(Calling for help) Stop staring and help! *(Assist finish) Im out you perverts! Red Noir *(Calling for help) Try not to suck! *(Assist finish) Gotta use the Bathroom! Trinity Ewers *(Calling for help) A little help?! *(Assist finish) Going to the Future! Defeat Quotes These quotes are spoken if a character says something when they are defeated in combat, or if the timer clock runs out. Artix Figg *(Light Attack) Ugh....not fair.... *(Time Over) What? that was only like 3 minutes!! Baxter *(Light Attack) Oh no.... *(Time Over) That can't be it now! Baxter Ewers *(Light Attack) Damn it! *(Heavy Attack) NNOOOOOOO!!!!!! *(Time Over) Ugh! I can't reverse time like this! Baxter Monroe *(Light Attack) Wreckless....fool! *(Time Over) I wasn't fast for that! Christian Rice *(Light Attack) I let everyone down... *(Time Over) Ugh! there isn't enough time! Green Man *(Light Attack) Ugh, will this get me back up? *(Time Over) Well this sucks Megane "Goggles" Bando *(Light Attack) Ah! who's the leader of the pioneers now! *(Time Over) Oh well it's over now Nicolas *(Light Attack) Aliens..... *(Time Over) Aw man.... Parker Mayson *(Light Attack) That sucked... *(Time Over) CHRIS!!!!!! Princess Oppai of Breastom de VII *(Light Attack) Y-your good. *(Heavy Attack) PERVERTS!!!!!!! *(Time Over) I was getting bored anyway. Red Noir *(Light Attack) I'll still get famous..right? *(Hard Attack) YOU PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON!!!! *(Time Over) What?! D'awwrrgghh!!!! Trinity Ewers *(Light Attack) Nyaaaahhh *(Time Over) (groans) .....No..... Replacing Fallen Allies Artix Figg *(One Ally Remaining) I got this! *(No Allies Remaining) Well now i have control! Baxter *(One Ally Remaining) Allow Me! *(No Allies Remaining) Tell me your the only one left too! Baxter Ewers *(One Ally Remaining) Let me do this one! *(No Allies Remaining) Welp! Time to Finish this! Baxter Monroe *(One Ally Remaining) What are you even doing? *(No Allies Remaining) I'm the strongest one here! Christian Rice Green Man Megane "Goggles" Bando Nicolas Parker Mayson Princess Oppai of Breastom de VII Red Noir *(One Ally Remaining) Alright! Red Noir's here! *(No Allies Remaining) Haha!! Im not down yet! Trinity Ewers Taunts Taunts activate special animations and quotes for a certain character. Taunts can be activated by pressing the Select/Back button. Artix Figg Baxter Baxter Ewers Baxter Monroe Christian Rice Green Man Megane "Goggles" Bando Nicolas Parker Mayson Princess Oppai of Breastom de VII Red Noir Trinity Ewers Trivia *Despite Christian continuously calls Red Noir Wade Wilson is a direct reference that Red Noir is the Deadpool from Miraculous. Red Noir also acts alot similar towards Deadpool as well. This is because Christian is a huge fan of Deadpool himself and sees Red Noir acting very similar to Deadpool overall. Category:Gameplay